


Do you have a spare room?

by IzzyAguecheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: and i havent read trk yet, i dont know if something like this is ever mentioned in trk, since i wrote this before bllb was out, so if there is just ignore it, this is fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyAguecheek/pseuds/IzzyAguecheek
Summary: When Gansey moves into his new place at Monmouth, there's a strange boy there. Stranger than that, Gansey has the feeling he is meant to be there.(or: how Gansey and Noah met.)





	Do you have a spare room?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago in my nativ language and translated a while after, and now I'm posting it here. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes!

When he arrived to the second floor of his new home, it took Gansey a while to realize he wasn’t alone. Later, he’d tell himself that he had taken so long to acknowledge the other presence there because it was already late, and he was already tired from the moving, while a small part of him, somewhere deeper in his conscience, would insist the other boy had been invisible for some time.

The boy was standing next to the window of what would be Gansey’s new room. He was standing with his back turned to the door, and, for a surreal moment, Gansey thought he could see the sky outside through him.

Then, the boy turned around, and the impression disappeared. There was still something faded about his looks, some sort of veil hiding the bottom of his eyes, but he looked solid now. They spend a silent moment analyzing each other, like two foreigners who met in a no man’s land. Then, Gansey lifted his hand in a hesitant greet.

“Hello.”

The other boy smiled. He was something sad, like a faded photograph, but the smile seemed easy.

“Hi.” He offered a hand for Gansey to shake. His hand was too cold compared to Gansey’s sweaty palm. “I’m Noah.”

“Gansey” Gansey was aware that it shouldn’t be normal to find very polite strangers in the building he had just bought, but he couldn’t force himself to question the fact. He hesitated; he felt like he could scare Noah if he let go of his hand, and, for reasons beyond his knowledge, he didn’t want to. “I... Just moved in.”

Noah delicately let go of his hand, and Gansey noticed what exactly was so peculiar about the way he looked: one of Noah’s cheek was stained with something that, in that light, could be either blood or dust. The stain made a strong contrast with his pale skin and the immaculate sweater with the symbol of the private school Gansey would be attending to in the fall.

“You’re from Aglionby?”, he asked, indicating the sweater with an elegant gesture he had learned with his father. Noah shuddered slightly, as if he were cold.

“You can say so, yeah.”

Another minute passed in silence. Gansey tried not to stare at that boy in front of him for too long, but it was difficult; he had an uneasy aura, like he was going to disappear if Gansey looked the other way. Finally, Noah said:

“Do you have a spare room?”

Slowly, Gansey nodded. His conscience was telling him he souldn’t want that strange boy there. Something far beyond that, in the bottom of his chest and in the back of his neck, found his presence reassuring. Natural.

Noah smiled again, and, this time, Gansey couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Show me where it is?”

Gansey showed him. Even though there were two empty rooms, Noah didn’t seem to have any doubt about which to choose, and Gansey didn’t question it. In the moment, the room had only the skeleton of a bed: it was the room where Gansey had planned to stay before deciding he would just throw the mattress in the middle of the biggest room.

“It’s kinda dusty”, he warned, as Noah paced up and down the room.

“No problem” Noah stopped next to the door, where Gansey was standing. “It’s better than where I used to be.”

He touched Gansey’s shoulder to indicate he wanted to walk past him, and, before he could stop it, Gansey heard himself saying:

“Your hands are so cold.”

Noah shrugged.

“I’ve been dead for seven years. This is as warm as they get.”

His tone was solemn, almost grim, and, for a second, Gansey feared he meant it. The stain on his cheek seemed to grow darker everytime Gansey looked at it. 

Then, Noah smiled, and he felt himself breathe, relieved.

“So, you’re going to Aglionby?”


End file.
